Thousand dreams, a thought, a word and the action
by othersideofblack
Summary: Arashi is the daughter from a rich family, but being rich dosn't always equal friends. when she's accepted into Konoha academy, a school she knows nothing about, will she find friends or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** Acceptance  
**

A thousand dreams roll together into one thought. One thought progresses to a word. That word becomes and action, and when that action is put on display for all to see it makes you wonder about the word before it, the thought and the thousand dreams that kept you alive long enough to survive in a world. Especially when that world that doesn't want you, in a world you try so hard to make yourself apart of but they press you back. In a world that you have no friends, not one and no matter how hard you try and how much you will, no matter how high your exam scores are or how good you are at sport they will never accept you. In a world where your own parents want nothing to do with you, they just shove money in your face and tell you to keep yourself occupied and to not disturbed them. When a little old lady can see that you're not a part of a group and she gives you a sympathetic smile but she never done anything to help you. In a world where the only things that keep you company are books and your pillow. In this world you need those dreams and that thought, that word and the action. I need those dreams and that thought, that word and the action because that my world and I'm the only on a part of it.

My Street looked the same as it always did, eerie and quiet, the air a little humid making my school pants stick to my legs. My bag full of books weighing down my steps and making me wish I had gotten in my parents black town car with the butler, but I hate the looks I got off people so I sent Jeff home and decided to walk. Though I don't mind the walk that much, it clears my head and gives me some place to be before I walk into that ridiculously huge house with a minimal amount of people living in it and a maid to come to my every need. I sigh as i reach the house at the end of the street and walk in the gates that loom over my head in a magnificent arch. I can smell the rose garden behind the huge hedge and as I keep walking the yard slowly opens up to me. It's beautiful and I have to admit that as I stand in awe one again. For this garden here is the only thing beautiful in my world that allows me to be a part of it. There are rows of roses of all different colours and scents, bending together in a graceful dance, winding up archways and around stands. Ground roses mingle around creating a colourful carpet but in the middle is the most treasured of all, a weeping willow and around it trunk crawl roses giving it the most delicate of gowns. I force myself away from the garden and towards the house.

I was in my room reading _to kill a mocking bird _when there was a knock at the door. It was a delicate knock that I knew well, it was Sophia. I mumbled a come in and if she heard me or didn't she came in anyway.

She stood at the end of my bed looking at me, "Miss, madam Kaylen and Mr Kanamae desire your attendance at tonight meal in the dining room. They have instructed me that you be presentable by seven o'clock sharp" she said with her British accent.

I sighed putting down my book and looking up at her, "and what is the special occasion?" I asked in a polite tone I always use when the family come around for Christmas, the posh one that reminds me of old moves with the ladies in corsets with tea.

"I don't know miss" she said shaking her head.

"Sophia just calls me Arashi, please it would make my life just a little less miserable" she nodded once and walked to my wardrobe. Upon opening it she vanished inside. I sighed and followed her.

The florescent light flicked on and Sophia surveyed the rows of clothing that covered the area. The wardrobe was at least two meters wide and twice that in length. One side held clothing my mother held to her standard and the other rested my shinnies and converse. Sophia clucked her tongue while flicking through clothes.

"mi-Arashi do you want to wear pants or a skirt?" she didn't turn to me.

"Pants" she nodded and pulled out a pair of black dress pants that flared a little around the calves, a black singlet and a slightly see-through black shirt along with a pair of strappy black high heels. I shook my head smiling. Upon seeing my approval she ushered me out and into my bathroom, turning the water on, giving me a pointed look and leaving. The door latched behind her and I undress. Sophia had been with me since I was about five years old, she's young maybe only in her thirties but she stopped bathing me around the age of eight and she likes to give me privacy where she can much to my mother's dismay. I could her clear in my head,_ "Arashi we pay her to wait on you, I expect her to be with you every hour of the day. She's here to cook, clean, wash and dress you. Make her work for her money!"_

I let the water rush over me, warm and welcoming. The soap is scented and sweet and I know it's my mother's doing. I wash as quickly as I can and get out a wrap the towel around me seconds before Sophia opens the door and strolls in.

She indicates to the chair, "sit" I comply. She pulls a brush through my hair and somehow the soft rhythm is soothing and I find myself relaxing. When she's satisfied she get the hair dryer out and dries my hair before pulling it up into and elegant bun at the back of my head. She moves around to face me and pulled out eye liner and mascara. She applied it delicately and it only just brings out my eyes. Though Sophia isn't satisfied she adds a small dusting of greyish powder to my eyelids. When I looked in the mirror I see that it has brought the blue out in my eyes and the black ribbon she is tying around the bun makes the brown in my hair a pretty brown. Then she marched me out of the bathroom and back to my bed where clean underwear and my clothes were waiting. I sigh drop the towel and step into the undies, Sophia clasped my bra shut and I dress for the evening with my parents.

I don't know what to expect when I walk down the stair at exactly seven o'clock. I have no idea why they have called this family dinner and I can't imagine why. When I reach the dining room I find that my parents are already seated at one end of the long table. I pull myself up to full height and walk like my mother has thought me to the seat across from my mother. Father is sitting at the head like he always dose and they both have win glasses in front of them filled with dark red liquid, there's a third class and its empty. I look at it as I sit down and keep my concentration on that like it holds the word in its flimsy prettiness. My Father clears his throat and reluctantly I look up and over to him. My father is a tall proud man. With even black hair combed back, his clean shaven and every inch the business man that makes thousands a day. He beckons Jeff and the old butler comes forward holding an envelope in his hands. I frown slightly at the sight of it. That little piece of paper could be the whole reason I'm here tonight not locked away in my room, the reason why I'm having contact with my family that little piece of paper is to blame. My father takes out a folded piece of paper, unfolds it and begins reading:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rose_

_Your daughter Arashi Emilia Rose has be accepted into konoha academy, Congratulations._

_Konoha academy is a highly recommended school that your child will excel in. With highly train staff and a secure location will wonderful scenery, every child learns something that they will take with them throughout their lives. _

_We know the school year has already started but don't worry Her school year will start on the 1__st__ march 2012 and will end 1__st__ march 2013. She will be able to come home for Christmas brake if she wants and all travailing expenses are paid. Enclosed you will find a plane ticket, please ensure that Arashi is on the plane. She will be picked up from the air port by one of our staff and be taken to school. Don't worry she will be completely safe. Also enclosed you will find a small computer chip, (you will not be able to asses it outside of konoha) Arashi is to keep this on her when she lands at her destination. Konoha academy doesn't have a uniform so pack plenty of clothes._

_An account has been made for Arashi that she can asses from konoha so if you want to deposit a weekly or monthly payment you'll also find that information enclosed._

_Arashi will share a dorm room with another student, but she can decorate the room as she likes._

_We look forward to seeing Arashi soon_

_See you in March!_

_Signed Tsunade head mistress _

I stare at the paper in my father's hands. Did they sign me up for a school that I have never heard of? Did they just want to get rid of me? What the hell was happening? My father cleared his throat. I tear my eyes from the paper and force myself to smile and look at my father. He pulls out a plane ticket and hand it to me. Everything is neatly typed on it:

_Ms Arashi Rose _

_1__st__ class Air flight to Canada _

_27__th__ February 2012_

_10:00 am _

The plan left in three days, in three days I would be in a place I knew nothing of. I look up at my mother who hasn't spoken yet. She is composed and shows no emotion, i sigh, "are you planning on sending your only daughter away, your only child away?

She looked me straight in the eyes, "Arashi this is a good chance for you"

"How the hell did I even get accepted? You just sign me up and not tell me anything about it?"

"Arashi don't talk to your mother like that, you were raised better than to curse at your mother!" I dropped my gaze and mumbled an apology.

"Lift your head for god sakes girl what has gotten into you?"

I glared at them and stood up, scratching my chair on the floor boards, "I'll just go pack my things" I pivoted on my foot and walked out with my back straight.

I threw myself on the bed. There was a hesitant knock at the door. I ignored it and rolled over.

"Arashi this new school might be good for you" it was Sophia. I sighed and sat up and just looked at her. "Well I know you don't have many friends and you don't really had a lot of contact with you parents I just thought that it might actually be a good thing for you" I didn't answer her. "How about I help you pack?"

"Fine! Will you just stop trying to make me feel better?"

"Agreed" Sophia walked to the wardrobe and pulled out the massive suitcase that I never use and rolled it over and stuck it on my bed. We started by upending my underwear draw into the suitcase, and continued with all my skinny's and converse. Half an empty wardrobe and two suitcases later and my clothes were back. Sophia turned to me, "you're going to want to take your books with you, aren't you?" I smiled and she left the room coming back with a big box after backing my bookshelf into the box I walked over to the computer and typed in konoha academy.

"I'm just going to finish your packing" I waved Sophia off and concentrated on the screen.

The airport was crowded; no time for personal space. People knocked me from all around not really caring who I was. I hadn't talked to my parents for the remainder of my time there; I didn't even say goodbye just left. Jeff drove to the airport and Sophia saw me off, promising that my room would be kept neat. A lady with a bunch of kids barged passed, almost knocking me over.

"Damn it" I mumble adjusting my backpack. My suitcases and the box of books had been sent ahead already. I scanned the heads for a man with silver hair and a mask that was supposes to be picking me up. Upon not seeing him I moved to a reception area filled with seats. All of them where occupied, so I chose one that had a single quiet looking boy around my age sitting there. When I sat down he didn't look up from his psp. I took my bag off and sat it at my feet and leaned against the wall.

I pulled the computer chip from my bag and examined it once again. I had realised that it had a hole in it that you could feed a chain through, but I was reluctant to do so just in case I wasn't supposed to. I felt movement beside me, "that's a konoha chip" the voice sounded lazy but full of curiosity. I turned to the speaker, "yeah and what's it to you." I've learnt not to trust anyone, back in year eight this boy sat next to me, he wrote me a note saying that he wanted to be my friend and that everyone treated me unfairly. I thought I had found a friend but it turned out when I asked him the next day in front of his friends it was just a joke. "Well nothing really except the fact that I'm going there too," to prove a point he fished in his pocket and came out with the exact same chip. For the first time I actually looked at him. His hair was brown and pulled into a ponytail that stood up from the back of his head, I was tempted to ask how much gel he must go through but I kept that to myself. He wore a white shirt with a green vest and gray three quarter pants with gray vans. I could feel him surveying me as well from my black high top converse and my pale blue skinny's and my baggy black shirt that hung off one shoulder.

"The names Shikamaru," he extended his hand. "Arashi" I said taking extending my own.

"Where going to be hear a while so just relax, kakashi's always late"

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled

"Kakashi, his guy picking us up, he'll be a while" he turned his psp off and lent back against the wall closing his eyes and breathing evenly. I shook my head at him but let him be. Soon I followed suit expect I begun thinking about my unloving parents.

"Hey excuse me can we sit here, all the other benches are full and frankly those people look scary and unwelcoming" it startled me out of my daydream.

"Um pardon?

"Can we sit please?" I looked up into the beaming face of the speaker. My breath caught in my throat, he was gorgeous and talking to me! He was wearing ripped geans and a gray shirt with pale blue vans. His hair was blonde with the bluest eyes and faint lines down his face, almost like scratches.

"God you're a moron" a dark haired boy stepped up next to him shaking his head, "it's been years and you're still the same old Naruto" the blonde in question smiled a smile that lit up his face and I sware the whole room. I had to do everything i could not to let me jaw drop. I now had two of the most gorgeous guys in front of me. The newcomer was all in black even his hair and after he turned his head, it looked like a duck's tail, I fought to keep a smirk off my face; he had a real emo look about him.

"I apologise for my friend, is war he was dropped as a baby" the dark haired boy looked at me

"Hey!" the blonde protested. I found myself smiling. The boys looked at me as if waiting for something and than it dawned on me.

"Right you want me to move over!" I slid over shifting Shikamaru a little. The blonde fell down next to me. "Naruto Uzumaki" he beamed at me offering his hand. "Arashi Rose" I said griping it.

"I'll be back in a second" the raven haired boy proclaimed and disappeared into the crowed.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, his alright once you get to know him." I looked at the boy and wondered why he was talking to me.

I fell into my own thoughts, thinking about the mysterious new school.

"Hey...Arashi?" I shook my head of trailing thoughts and looks to the speaker. The blonde in question smiled and asked, "So who are you waiting for?"

"Why should I tell you?" I instantly got my back up, always worried when people where nice to me, they didn't always have nice intentions.

He held his hands up in defence, "I'll start okay?" he didn't give me a chance to say anything, "I'm waiting for a guy with silver hair and a mask. That's not really much to go on is it but hey that's all I've got" I stared at the blonde wondering what the hell was he getting at, he must have noticed my look 'cause he explained, "I got excepted into this school called konoha academy"

"What the hell are you playing at" I scooted closer to Shikamaru, who I temporarily forgot was there. I felt Shikamaru move behind me, "so your off to there to, that's were me and Arashi are off to. No we don't know each other we just met here, the name Shikamaru by the way" that's when Sasuke decided to grace us with his presence.

He sounded a little out of breath and worn out, "quick naruto stand up" the blonde complied, protesting when his seat was taken, but Sasuke took the blonde by the hips and pulled him down on top of him and kissed him right there. I could feel my face go red as I turned away from them. "are they gone?" I looked back at the raven and the blonde, naruto looked shocked and a little worried and really wanting to get out of there but the raven had him held tightly around the waist looking into his eyes. "Have they gone yet Arashi?" it was a whisper.

"Is who gone?" I asked a little confused.

"A couple of girls, there's a red head with glasses and a girl with blue hair. Are they gone?" the end was a snarl. I looked up in time to see the two girls walking away rather disappointed.

"And...Your...safe" as they diapered behind a wall. Sasuke sighed and let go of naruto who lunched to his feet.

"What the hell!" he looked worried and ready to punch Sasuke.

"Dude they were crazy girls, the only thing I could think of was to make them think I was gay!" he said it so evenly that I had to believe him, beside those girls did look kind of clingy and psycho.

"But you're not right?" it was hard to tell who he was trying to convince himself or Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and said he wasn't, the blonde nodded and visibly relaxed.

Naruto looked at the seat and frowned. Seeing that the blonde no longer had a seat I stood up and offered him mine, with what his been through I thought he might want the seat and maybe I could get him off my back. I'm not good at making friend and it's hard to know who to trust. He was reluctant but after some pushing he took the seat, i sat on the ground at their feet leaning my back against the bench.

"So Arashi where're you from?" I sighed, he just wouldn't give up

"Australia, that's where I live. Though my dad grew up in Japan and made a business there he travels a lot, mum's Auzzie but it's hard to tell sometime she's so caught up in their posh ways, drunk on the money dad makes. Sometimes I hate them and wish I was just normal." It's the most I have ever opened up to someone, why was I opening up to this boy? Could I let him break the walls and boundaries I have put up to protect myself all these years?

I couldn't see them, I kept my head towards the ground and they were being quite, I'm not sure if Sasuke was listening but naruto had asked me the question so was he going to answer.

"Well me and Sasuke grew up in Canada but Sasuke moved to England a couple of years back. What about you Shikamaru?" The pineapple hair kid didn't have time to reply because out of nowhere the silver haired guy turned up.

"well it's good to know that you've found each other and your all in the same place, let's move out" he spun on his heal and marched out the door. I felt the boys move behind me and suddenly there was a hand in my face. I looked up to the owner of the hand. "Wanna hand?" the blond smile, I could help but smile back, maybe I could be his friend. I accept his hand and he pulls me up, wrapping his arm around my waist to stop me from falling.

It was dark in the car and the man introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake. I sat in the middle with Naruto on one side and Sasuke on the other. It was a silent agreement that Shikamaru got the front. Naruto sat close to me , a little too close but I'm not sure if that was intentional or just the way he normally sat in a car.

"Mr Hatake, where are we going?" I asked breaking the silence

"Please just Kakashi. And Arashi my dear you'll find out when we get there"

"But where going to the school right? I mean you have to take us to the school…right?" I felt Naruto's hand tighten around mine.

There was a sigh from the driver, "yes Arashi we are going to the school and it's going to be a while so rest, you must have had a long trip"

Though I tried to stay awake, the lulling rock of the car and the purr of the engine. The last thing I remember before the darkness enfolded me in its embrace was Naruto pulling me into him and murmuring something to me, though that could have been conjured by my foggy mined.

When I woke up my head was on Naruto's shoulder and he was lightly stroking my hair. I was vaguely aware of Sasuke pushed up against me and lightly breathing. As I lifted my head, Naruto's hand stopped stroking my hair. I smiled at him in my dreamy state and sat up, having Sasuke's head land in my lap. I couldn't help but stroke his hair. It was surprisingly soft considering it looked like he used gel to make it look like a duck's tail, but then again it could be hoe his hair naturally sat. I looked at Kakashi in the mirror and asked a silent question.

"We'll be there soon" I nodded to him and continued stroking Sasuke's hair, it was soothing and I know why Naruto spent all that time stroking mine. I turned to the blonde he looked deathly tired, "have you slept?" he shook his head, "you can use me as a pillow if you like" he smiled shuffled over and rested his head on my shoulder, moving around to get comfortable. I heard him sigh softly before his breathing became even. As I continued playing with the raven's hair, a thought occurred to me, these people didn't know me and we are all starting the new school so we were all on the same boat. Maybe just maybe they could be my friends; maybe I could let them in to be my friends.

I struggled to stay awake the rest of the trip, but the boys stayed out of it until the car stopped and then I had to shake them awake.

"Oi Naruto, Sasuke where here, though I don't know where here is. These windows are too tinted"

Naruto shot up and Sasuke mumbled sleepily. I stocked his hair and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke where here wake up" he smiled in his sleep rolled over and fell off the seat. Naruto barked out a laugh and I had to fight a smile off my face to ask, "You okay"

"Yeah" he shook his head and looked at the still laughing blonde"shut up!" he scrambled up and through open the door, a wave of salt air hit us. Sasuke looked dishevelled and unhappy with the air witch made Naruto laugh; I couldn't fight it anymore I burst out laughing. I could see Sasuke stop and look at me, when I stopped laughing Sasuke was looking at me with a small smile on his face and when I turned to Naruto he looked the same, "what?" I asked. He put a hand on my shoulder, "You laughed!"

"Yeah and?"

"well you just seemed more anti-social then me, and according to Naruto that's saying something" I turned to face Sasuke and smiled "I am human you know" he smiled back at me. There was a feeling of warmth in my chest, something that I hadn't felt since that time that guy told me that he wanted to be my friend.

How do friends act? I've watched people for years, but i don't know how to act myself? _Arashi _I think _just do what you think, if you turn them away it's not like that ever happened before. Do something new and try._ I flung myself out of the car, tacking Sasuke to the ground and laughing. I could feel him laughing under me as we laid there. I could hear naruto approaching, so I pushed myself of the still laying boy and turned to the blonde smiling. The smile slid off my face as I looked at the blonde. He didn't look happy; he was no longer smiling that gorgeous smile, just looking down at his feet as they shuffled around the car.

"What's wrong?" his head snapped up and he looked at me, I smiled at him hopping to bring that smile back. But all he gave me was a forced smile. "Naruto..." he stopped in front of me, i searched his face for an answer but I couldn't find one. What had happened? He was fine when the car stopped and until i tackled Sasuke. Oh! He doesn't like being left out! I threw myself at the blonde, wrapping my arms around his neck. The blonde stiffened at the sudden weight. I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around me and spinning around. When he stopped we dissolved into laughter.

"I hate to brake this up, but we have places to be" kakashi's stern voice came from behind us, but i could tell he was laughing as he said it. Shikamaru walked past following the silver haired masked man, "hey Shikamaru" he turned to me but didn't have a chance to say anything before I hugged him. If I was making friends, I may as well include everyone.

As I followed kakashi, there was a genuine smile on my face. If Sophia could see my now she'd say 'i told you so'.

When I saw where kakashi was leading us, the smile slowly faded from my face and I slowed my pace, making naruto run into me. Arms went around me as I stumbled. "Hey Arashi you okay?"

"What?...oh. Yeah, I'm fine" but i wasn't paying attention to the blonde, but the little boat kakashi was stepping into. Naruto took me by the hand and lead me towards the sea.

Stepping into the boat, the world tilts and spins. Hands catch me and lead me to the soft cushion seats of the back of the boat. The waves brake against the side rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and… "Arashi…Arashi?" I shack my head, being lulled by the sea, back and forth, back and forth, back and. "ARASHI!

"Yes?" that brought me back to reality.

"You okay?" Kakashi called over his shoulder from the front where he was driving

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto laced his fingers through mine and looked me in the eye. I forced my gaze away from the blonde and looked out over the open sea. I would be fine just as long as I didn't look at the propeller…Don't look at the propeller. I sat dead straight keeping my eyes forward. I could dully feel a pressure on my hand. I don't know how long I sat like that, not listening to the chatter going on around me, it could have been a minute or an hour but when there was a noise from the back of the boat I turn and all I could see was blood… could dead eyes, floating, just staring always just continuing to stare. That's when I screamed. I fell to the floor clutching my head, trying to get rid of the images that hunted me. I felt someone shacking me, yelling my name but I continued screaming, watching the dead eye watch me.

Soon I gave up screaming and just wrapped my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees and rocked. I felt someone pull me close to them and mutter soothing things to me, I guess they were soothing because I finally came back to the world where the eye didn't stare. The arms around me were familiar. I could feel Naruto breathing behind me. Sasuke was in front of me with his head phone in looking worried. Kakashi was still driving and Shikamaru was sprawled out on the floor. Occasionally we got sprayed with a fine mist of sea. Finally I sat up, pulling myself free from Naruto. The movement made Sasuke turn, "you all right?" Sasuke asked worry clear in his eyes. I nodded to him and felt a pressure on my shoulder. "you want to talk about it?" it was Naruto. I didn't really want to talk about it but the look Kakashi gave me then I decided that I may as well.

I nodded and said, "I was eight or nine and my sister was a couple of years older than me

"You have a sister?" Naruto interrupted

"Dope shut up and let her talk" Naruto withered under Sasuke's stare

"Right…um… I was eight and my parents didn't hate me. We used to go out on the boat almost every couple of weeks. We were close. My sister was my best friend; I'd never tried to make friends because I always had her. It was a sunny day, like any other and we went out. Dad's boat was big and could comfortably hold more than our little family, but the only other people that came was my parent, my sister, Jeff who's our butler, Sophia and May who where our maids. Me and my sister where being stupid at the back of the boat like always, playing around and out of now where the boat hit a big wave and my sister was thrown overboard…it must have been the way she fell, but as soon as she hit the water she was stunned, the current pulled her under and the next thing I knew there was blood. That's when I started screaming and my parents ran over to me. I heard my mum gasp and when I looked back again bits of my sister floated up. Mother ushered me inside and I don't really remember the next couple of hours. Later I found out that my sister had been thrown into the propeller. That was the last time we ever did anything as a family, my parent shunned me, giving me anything I wanted just so they didn't have to see me. I will never be able to look at the propeller or all I'll see is my sister's dead eyes. Sometimes I dream of them."

They were silent; the only noise was the engine and the brake of the waves against the boat and the occasional squawk of a sea gull.

"Shit" It was hard to tell who said it but I think they were all thinking it. Was sat like that for a couple of minutes until the silence was broken by Kakashi, "were here". It was hard to tell where 'here' was, because all that I could see was the open ocean, then suddenly came into view. The island was small and the dock consisted of a jetty. As Naruto held down a hand to help me out of the boat, I looked around. Could this be konoha? This couldn't possibly be konoha, I was under the impression that konoha would be huge. The only building this place had, that I could tell, was a cosy little wooden shack. Standing proud on its little island. I was about to voice my concern when Kakashi just shook his head and lead the way into the building. The inside wasn't much, the were painting's dotting the walls and a rug on the floor, there was a desk on the opposite side of the door it held a tiny silver bell. It reminded me of a reception area and when Kakashi rang said bell and an old woman appeared, very much like a receptionist. The woman looked at Kakashi and nodded turned and walked way, with Kakashi following behind. Naruto looked at me and I shrugged. He took my hand and followed Kakashi with Sasuke and Shikamaru close behind us.

The woman knocked on the door and walked away leaving us behind wounding. Kakashi knocked again, and the door opened to reveal and very attractive and barley clothed young woman.

"Kakashi what the hell!" I was the first to react

"I thought we were going to school!" Sasuke's voice rose in pitch, he was slightly blushing. Shikamaru just sighed like he was expecting this and Naruto was smiling, which he got an elbow in the ribs for. The longer Kakashi stared at the girl, the longer I felt like throwing his head into the wall. The only thing stopping me was Naruto's hand in mine.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Kakashi, where here for a specific reason right?"

The young woman nodded and held out a basket, "all electronic devises and jewellery into this basket please. Everyone started emptying pockets dropping iPhones and iPods and blackberries. I sighed pulling out my own and dropping it in, pulling my earrings out and dropping the gold cross necklace into the basket as well. When she was happy with everything she opened the door wider and led us into a brightly lit room. I stepped in and froze; the room was empty except for the usual things in a bed room. The bed was king sized and the covers were a deep purple with matching pillows and curtains all neat and tidy. The carpet was plush and black. The bedside table was neatly arranged with odds and ends, the room was neat, and the only thing out of place was the closet door swinging open. Kakashi poked his head out from within the cupboard.

"Yo"

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing in there?" I fell my heart racing from the scare he had given me.

"Come on" he turned and disappeared into the cupboard. I frowned before walking to the cupboard to inspect it. It was empty and the back was cut out and it looked like it held a tunnel that gradually slopped down.

"What the hell kind of school is this?" my voice echoing off the narrow walls.

The tunnel led into a room bathed in fluorescent white lights, the only things decorating the room, was two plain privacy screens on either side of the wall, and from what I could see they both had doors that led off them. I stood there frowning at the emptiness of the room.

Kakashi turned to our little group, "Alright this is an exclusive school so we go to great measures to make sure it's secure" I nodded to him, it was a little wired but okay. "So could I please ask you all to strip?" I almost fell over in shock. "What!" my voice bounced around the room. "You'll have to take your outer clothes off here, when you're in your under where you can go behind the screen. The boys you can go to that screen over there, when you've finished go through that door, Arashi you tack the other one and do the same thing. "You want me to what?" the boys started walking towards there allocated screen, all the while pulling shirts over their heads. My eyes were immediately brought to Naruto's extremely hot body; actually they all had extremely hot bodies. I looked up to see Kakashi looking expectantly of me, "you're going to have to get used to this" I shook my head and wrapped my arm protectively around myself.

Naruto turned around, "don't worry we'll turn around" he nodded to the boys and true to their word they didn't and soon they disappeared behind the screen. I looked at Kakashi, looking him straight in the eye. He shook his head, "sorry but I have to watch you" feeling lonely without Naruto's constant warmth at my side, I pulled my shirt over my head while muttering pedo.

When all I had on was my under were, I padded over bare foot to the screen and opened the door and stepped into yet another room. From the outside the place didn't look this big. To my astonishment when I walked in the boy's where standing there in their underwear staring at me. Ah shit, when I get out of here I'm going to wrap my hands around that silver haired man's and chock him to death. I watched naruto as his cheeks slowly grew redder, "guy's turn!" and to my astonishment they did. A young girl emerged from yet another door and looked flustered, "Oh my I'm so sorry, kakashi wasn't supposed to let you through yet this must be...I'm so sorry". She was only a couple of years younger than me, she nodded to me "you can come with me it you like" it sounded like she was asking but we both knew it was a demand. I walked across the room to where she was. I could feel eyes on me, no matter how noble naruto tried to be, they were teenage boys after all. The door led into a tiny room, in the corner was yet another paper privacy screen, except this one had elegant patterns. She turned and gave me a mall sad smile and shut the door behind me cutting off my only escape, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to take the rest of your clothes off". I slapped her, hard witch stunned her and she fell through the paper screens and to the ground with a thud that made me wince. I stepped over the unconscious girl and threw open the door to a very startled kakashi, "making me strip to my underwear is one thing making me parade around naked that just sick! Oi, my face is up here!

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm sorry Arashi but orders are orders, you can either take them off willingly with a nice girl there, or I can force them off you. We need to know if you bugged and the way your acting makes us thin you are" I just stared at him blankly not really sure if what he was saying was true. What kind of school was this? That's when I felt white hot pain in the back of my neck and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was kakashi stepping towards me.

"I'm sorry I think I hit her a little too hard, I thought she was infiltrating and about to start a fight with you kakashi. I thought it was best to hit her from behind" a voice drifted through the murky darkness.

"No you were right to do that" there was another to join it.

"Did you yourself do the examination?" another voice

"Yes"

"Did you check _everywhere_?"

"Yes"

"Poor girl better not tell her what happed"

"She seems strong; where I hit her most people probably could be dead, but not only physically I mean she seems pretty strong willed too"

"You know you're probably right" I felt finger tips brush across my forehead. "We should get her dressed before she wakes up

That's when something resisted in my brain and I shot up. The first person I saw was kakashi, who I immediately leapt at, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face. He looked surprised and if I could see under his mask I think he would be blushing, why? The was a discreet clearing of the throat. As I turned around someone threw a sheet over me and a realised I was naked. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I was lead but to the bed I was lying on, and took in the room. It was small and white, the bed I was one was more like a cot than a bed. And I got a look at speakers. The only other people in the room other than kakashi, was a dark haired man with a bandage across his nose. The more I stared at him the more he fidgeted, to be honest it was quite fun. he stumbled over his words in his rush to get them out. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet and really he didn't look comfortable being here, he looked how I felt.

That's when the door flew open and in came a woman walking as if she owns the place. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm Tsunade, and I'm the head of konoha. You in one of the medical rooms" okay so maybe she did own the place, "Kotetsu here hit you pretty good" the guy in question shrank a little further back, so that was his name, Kotetsu hmm. "But you should be right to go, there's no sign of a concussion but you might have a bit of a headache. I'll leave you in kakashi's care and he can show you around like he was supposed to for you introduction. Have fun!" as quickly as she came, she left again. Kotetsu left his corner and brought my clothes to me and bowed, He bowed! And left looking at kakashi to take over. Kakashi was notably keeping his distance and not looking at me directly but at the wall over my head. He cleared his throat, "get dressed and meet me in the waiting room, it's just down the hall" he left without another word leaving me by myself. As I dressed I tried to think of what I had gotten into. Making you take your clothing off? Searching you while you were naked? Hitting you from behind? Did I really want to be in a place like this?

I left the room and made my way through the corridors and true enough it lead me to what looked like a waiting room. "Arashi! I turned to see the blonde boy jump up and run to me, crushing me in a hug and spinning me around. "You have to see this place, it's great!" he beamed at me. I looked behind him and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru nodding in agreement. Kakashi appeared and gestured for us to follow. Naruto laced his fingers through mine and pulled me along after him, out into the bright sunlight. This place wasn't just great it was beautiful.

**Author's note's: okay so here's how chapters will be updated...When I'm motivated.**

**so if you want to see this story up and running please review would be great.  
**

**i hope you like it enjoy)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 introductions

**YAY! Second chapter! **

**Know I'm sorry for the first chapter with all its spelling and grammar mistakes and if i wasn't so lazy i would go back and change it (I may eventually), and I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter my friend said she would look over it but she never did so once again I'm sorry if my editing skills are really bad. **

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter two  
**

**Introductions  
**

A thousand dreams; sun filled and happy. A thought and a word; friendship and an action that I had no control over, but left me breathless and happier then I have been in years.

As I ran, the sun kissed my skin and it filled me with happiness, more happiness then I've felt in a long time, there in its warmth. Children ran with us, laughing and playing tag, even Kakashi's voice sounded sweeter when he called us to a stop.

"Welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves"

Village? They call this a village; it was more of a medium sized town. The road was paved in lovely earth colours stones. People had stalls set up and displayed their products proudly, everywhere I looked there where splashes of colour and smiling faces. There were no cars, absolutely none, which gave a crisp earth smell to the air. People pulled carts, shoppers walked everywhere carrying percusses in canvas bags. Everyone looked happy; everyone smiled and waved at us as we walked along.

With the warm weather, people wore tine straps and dresses, or shirts and shorts, except a few people around the place that were waring a uniform look to them. Navy pants and greenish vest, like Kakashi.

I turned to look at him, "hey Kakashi" we stopped on a small bridge that lead over a causeway type of thing.

"Yes Arashi?"

"What's with the uniform? And why are you the only one wearing a mask?"

He shook his head, "you'll find out soon, come on someone wants to see you" Kakashi started waking again, not looking behind to make sure that we were following. I turned to look at the little group who nodded to follow Kakashi. Curiosity set in their eyes, eager to find out more.

Kakashi led us to a stone wall that looked like it surrounded the whole village, and for the first time I took notice of the mountain that rose up behind It. There, strong and proud were five faces engraved. Four where male the other looked like someone I've seen before, if I could just place it maybe it's...no it couldn't be that blonde woman from the hospital. Kakashi must have seen my staring because he happily informed me that they where the leaders of the village, the hokage's. Four of the five deceased the female was, how did he put it 'very much alive and kicking' somehow even though I don't know kakashi well enough to judge him, coming out of his mouth just made it sound dirty.

This side of the town was quieter with remarkably less people.

"Arashi this way" I looked over at Kakashi who was standing in front of massive gates that lead into a big forest. Right... village hidden in the leaves, Makes sense. Kakashi was standing at a little wooden building, well you couldn't really call it a building, and it consisted of a slouched roof and a small table.

"Arashi you remember Kotetsu right?" I looked at the man with dark hair and a bandage across his nose, but he couldn't hid the blush that formed on his cheeks and neck or the way he tried so hard to not make his gaze move from anywhere but my face. I've seen him before but where? Where do I know this guy from? Where... The hospital!

My eyes narrowed, "you!" if he didn't look uncomfortable before he most certainly did now. He dropped his head and look at his feet, shuffling around.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked. Even the all-knowing Shikamaru looked stumped and confused, Naruto squinted at the man as if he could place where he had seen him before. Did he know?

"He's no one" I said and spun on my heel turning my back on him. I would have walked away then but what he said made me stop.

"How come she talks to you, but she hates me!" kotetsu asked, almost whining.

"Maybe I wasn't the one how hit her and str…"

"STOP! Kakashi shut up and stop stirring. Was there somewhere in particular you wanted to show us or did you just want to make things uncomfortable" I felt like I was chastising a little kid, and the look I got off kakashi was like I'd just kicked a puppy. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked be whirled and Naruto looked between the masked man and the man with the bandage, gaze flicking constantly a look of determination in his bright blue eyes

The man who had been sitting next to Kotetsu started laughing, I didn't even realise he was there until now.

"Kotetsu I've never seen a girl that can make you squirm!" He winked at me; "I think I like her already" he smiled at me and dissolved back into laughter upon receiving a dark look off Kotetsu.

"Right well anyway…this has been great and all, but the school?" everyone turn on Sasuke, who glared at them, "what?"

"No you right Sasuke, Genma you wanted something?" Kakashi looked at the man.

"Oh Kakashi yes!" The man's face lit up. Kakashi shrank back and pulled me in front of him holding me in place by my shoulders. What was wrong with these people?

"Um, about the school orientation" Kakashi spoke over my head, still holding me firmly in place

"Oh right- than man face fell-you must assumable at the school at one o'clock. You have a couple of hours to kill still" he winked at Kakashi, and continued to explain.

I tried to listen to what the man was saying but it's difficult when someone's breathing in your ear and holding you so you can't move, it irritable. So irritable that I had to spend the time focusing on not elbowing Kakashi in the stomach to really pay much attention to what anyone was saying or doing.

I felt Kakashi move behind me, the slight movement bring me out of my own thoughts on how many ways I could bring Kakashi to his knees. Kakashi offers me his arm giving me a pointed look, his arm may have been an offering but the look in his eye demanded that I take it. I just blink up at him in confusion, having missed what the man, Genma, had been saying. So I sighed and obliged, linking my arm through kakashi's. He started walking, pulling me after him while calling the boys after us. We stop on the bridge again, a safe distance away apparently; Kakashi dropped my arm and turns to address our little group.

"Right okay, you guys are free to look around the town, meet back here around twelve-thirty" I nod and turn to Naruto who could have put the sun to shame by how bright he was smiling, it takes me off guard just a little, I mean the way he smiles he must be the only one who can do it. It's like he has never gone through any type of hardship, but the look in his eyes they tell a different story... "Let's go!" there's a sudden warmth and pressure on my hand, I look down to see my hand in naruto's once again. I can't help but let a small smile break my face.

"Arashi" Kakashi called me back, But didn't he just say we were free to look around? I let naruto's hand go and turned back to Kakashi. "I guess you don't want these?" He held out my phone and jewellery and loose change, my hand instantly goes to my pocket where my phone should have been.

"How'd you...Oh never mine," I walked back over to Kakashi, tacking the phone and change and putting them in my pocket, putting all my jewellery back on. "And this?" I looked back at his hand in confusion wondering what else there was. He held the computer chip, that I had completely forgotten about, out to me. The small thing looking out of place and minuscule in his hand. I took it from him and inspected it, would kakashi know what these things are for?...No probably not he seems too lazy to, even if he was told what they were for. I gave kakashi one last look before I walked back to Naruto who was talking in over exaggerated hand movements to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"So what are we going to do?" the boy's turn to me. Sasuke with his sullen look, did he always look like this? He seemed happy before, he _was_ smiling. Shikamaru just looked bored, it was Naruto who yelled, "RAMAN!" and ran off. I gave a questioning look to Sasuke who explained that Naruto had a thing for Raman. Right, Raman wasn't that some kind of Japanese food? Did the blonde even have any idea where he was going? Apparently he had a Sixth sent that allows him to locate Raman, rather handy don't you think? (Even when Shikamaru held up the map that he had gotten off a lovely old lady, Naruto swore left and right that he could detect Raman from anywhere) After a bowl of Raman even I had to admit that it was good...okay so maybe that's a lie, it's the best stuff I've ever had! Though I don't think I'm as hooked on it as my blonde haired orange waring friend next to me.

"This has to the BEST Raman EVER!" Naruto was standing on his seat throwing his fist in the air, who at this point look and sounded like a little kid, And from the looks on the boy's faces we were all pretty much thinking that same thing. Naruto, who had finished his little victory dance...? was now smiling at the guy who owned the little Raman stand.

"What is this place called again?" not asking anyone in particular but it was Naruto who answered, "Ichiraku Raman! Damn I'm coming here more often" shaking my head I reached into my pocket to pull out change to pay for the wonderful, wonderful Raman.

"You knew to town aren't you?" Teuchi, the guy who makes the wonderful Raman looked at me, a small smile on his face.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess you could say that"

"Don't worry it's on the house, just promise you'll come by again soon" he smiled broadened, winked at me and waved us out.

Naruto couldn't walk in a straight line, scratch that he couldn't walk; he was jumping everywhere, talking in hyper-speed, have you ever had someone talk in hyper-speed at you, it's very, very hard to understand. I was only able to catch a few stray words so I just nodded my head like I could understand what my new found friend was saying. Sasuke on the other hand looked like he could actually understand the blonde perfectly, because honestly nobody is that good of an actor or maybe it's just because they've been friends for a while or maybe it was just the cold front he had put up recently, which made me wonder...had I done something wrong?, either way metal note to self, get Sasuke to teach me how to understand a boy who is hyped up and speaks a hundred miles an hour.

As the three of us walked, I looked around at the neat little stalls and the smiling faces. It must be nice to live here; everyone seems to be friends with everyone. I sigh, Friends... I must have zoned out because I had Naruto pulling at my sleeve asking me something.

"Sorry Naruto I wasn't listening, what did you say?" Naruto gave me a small smile, but before he could repeat what he said, Shikamaru popped up and smiled, which was actually kind of creepy considering the boy looks like a walking zombie for the entire time that I've known him.

"I'll leave you two with the brooding Sasuke over there and meet you and Kakashi later" and strode off, not once looking back at the startled expressions on our faces.

"That has got to be the most I've heard him talk and we must have spent close to twelve hours together" Naruto laughed before bounding around again.

I cast a glance at _'the brooding Sasuke'_, his dark eyes followed naruto's every move, much like what a mother will do with her exited five year old child. My train of thought had me stifling laughter.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he ran to my side, "OHMYGOD, Arashi are you okay?" I waved him off still cough/laughing.

After that Naruto calmed down enough to walk calmly with Sasuke and I. The street we walked down was one lined with stalls. People milled around, talking and buying things. Suddenly Naruto ran off leaving me to slowly walk with Sasuke. He didn't seem like the same person from the car, he seemed more closed off. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Mmm"

"Can I ask you something about Naruto?" He turned his dark eyes on me and nodded slowly, almost hesitantly.

"He seems so open and friendly, is he always like this when he first meets people?"

A smile played on his lips, "you wouldn't think so after the childhood he had. He had no friends and everyone avoided him like the plague –his voice dropped- it wasn't his fault it was just a misunderstanding"

"What?"

"Nothing, right throughout primary school- Sasuke picked up the story again- right until about our last year there nobody wanted to be his friend and then all of a sudden everyone was pushing to be a part of his group to be close to him. He made many fake friends and had his heart broken more than once, they were only there because of who he is. So in truth, even though People surrounded him, he didn't really have any friends. Can't say that I had an abundance of them but that was by my choice. I've had people try and become my friend but they don't really want to be your friend, in reality they hate you. They're only there because you have money and or your you have a pretty face. We were both outcaste is our own ways, mine was by choice but Naruto never really had a chance. So by the time of our fourth year of high school Naruto had weaselled his way into my life, I don't know how but I found myself craving the blonde idiots presence. He was my first true friend and I think maybe I was his. The look on his face the day I told him I was leaving, that I was moving to a completely different country, I swear that look on his face broke my heart, I don't think I've smiled since that day and honestly I've forgotten until he came back into my life." He was no longer looking at me, but at the blonde hair bobbing through the crowd. There was something in his voice and his eyes; I just couldn't quiet put my finger on it.

We continued on in silence from there, because what can you say to that maybe, 'oh wow you guys struggled to find your place in this world, good on you' ,no they don't need to be told that, they probably don't even want people to know about that. Than Naruto popped out of nowhere in his hyperactive fashion, startling me out of the silence that had fallen over Sasuke and I, Naruto produced something from behind his back.

He had a sheepish smile on his face as he held something out to me; "This is for you!" I looked down at the thing he held in his hands. I almost cried, what he held was a silk white scarf. It didn't look to expensive like most of my clothing was, but it was beautiful. From the look of it, it may have been handmade; the hours that would have been spent making the tight wave, the time and the energy, the love and the devotion. It caught the sun's rays beautifully and sparkled ever so slightly. I ran my hand over it; it felt like the summer ocean, warm and smooth as my fingers slipped over it.

"Naruto it's beautiful, I couldn't possibly take it" I took a step back. Naruto gave me a look that could have Brocken my heart; it's like those looks that puppies give you when they're in trouble that makes you go all mushy and have to pull them close and mutter apology's too. He opened his mouth the protest. I shook my head.

"Naruto you moron Thank you. It's really beautiful I love it" I smiled as I took the silk out if his hands and wrapped it around my neck, tying it in a knot at the nape of my neck and allowing it to flow out behind me. I pulled Naruto into a hug, brushing my lips softy against his cheek. Naruto's smile made my heart stop, how did this guy not have girls hanging off him? I mean look at him he must have had girl fawning over him in high school.

"_he mad a lot of fake friends and he had his heart broken more than once"_ He turned his back on me and held something out to Sasuke. I saw smile, a genuine smile from Sasuke as he accepted something from Naruto. As Naruto moved away I saw what he had gotten Sasuke, it was a necklace, but not the girly kind. It was a leather strap with a tiny red and black fan pendent that sat neatly in the hollow of his throat. Every time he swallowed it would move ever so slightly. I could feel the heat rising in my face. _Arashi stop staring! You look like a stupid school girl!_

We continued our walk along the street, occasionally waving and smiling back at the numerous people that crowed the street or stopping to look at the numerous stores, really enjoying myself. Naruto babbled on about something, Sasuke nodding his head every now and then. I blocked them out and stared up at the light blue sky, my mind wondering with the fluffy white clouds…

… "Arashi?"… _The cloud looks like a bunny?..._ "Arashi?"..._ No maybe more like a teddy bear?..._"ARASHI YOU IN THERE!" something knocked against my head. "What!" I rounded on the blonde, who shrank back a little at my outburst. He looked down at his feet, toeing a rock in the pavement, a look that was so innocent and sweet, which brought the small smile back my lips, "um Arashi we were trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes and Sasuke just pointed out that we have to go and meat Kakashi…"

"…and figure out what we're doing here" Sasuke finished for Naruto. I turned me gaze on the raven haired boy, who stood with his hands in his pockets looking away from me.

I sighed, "yeah guess, lead the way sweet heart" the smile that was already on my face broadened at the way his shoulders stiffened.

"Heh" he started walking. Naruto ran up next to him and I followed behind. As we walked I couldn't help but stare at the back of Sasuke's head. The way he walked made his hair wobble and I swear it looked even more like a duck's butt then it did before.

I stopped dead in the middle of the street, I saw Naruto turn, "Arashi what's wrong?" I couldn't hold it in anymore I fell to the ground clutching my stomach and trying to breath. "Arashi!" I felt Naruto run over to me and sit down next to me. "What's wrong?" worry clear in his tone.

"H-h-have you-u ever w-watched-d t-t-the back of S-Sasuke's hair w-when he walks…IT LOOKS L-L-LIKE A DUCKS B-B-BUTT!" Naruto just stared at me for a second than back at Sasuke. Realisation bloomed on his face before joining me in laughing. I caught sight of Sasuke through teary eyes, he didn't look impressed, though there was a ghost of a smile playing on his lips though his Dark eyes stared at us, promising pain. I recovered enough I stand up and pull a laughing Naruto to his feet.

"if you've had enough, let's move" The duck butt turned and waddled away which just made Naruto fall to the ground again. Seriously how did Naruto not have noticed this considering the fact that their best friends?

Finally we reached the bridge, later than we were supposed to, though Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he, where late and he isn't even here yet!" Sasuke growled looking out over the slow moving water.

"Yo people! I got lost on the road of life" a flash of silver made me turn to see the masked man standing on the bridge giving us a sheepish look. "LIAR!" Naruto yelled at the silver haired men. Kakashi beaconed us to follow him, while he strode away without even a glace back to make sure that we were following. I had this feeling was forgetting something… But what could we be forgetting? It's probably nothing. I started to walked after the silver haired man with the mask.

"Oi you just gonna leave me here?" My head turned to the boy who carried the voice, my eyes where met with a lazy looking teen with pineapple hair.

Guilt flitted through my stomach for a second. Having forgotten the other member or out little party, "Where'd you go? If you hadn't left we wouldn't have had to leave you here know would we?" pineapple head snorted and moved to follow the boys, leaving me to tag along behind him.

And here we are the in-famous Konoha Academy, that I know nothing about but my most loving of parents seem quite alright to send me here. It was smaller than I had anticipated, when they said academy I thought of looming towers. The only thing here was an oversized oval, it looked more like a small primary school then an academy. A large group of kids had formed in the yard of the school, looking around there was nothing in common about the kids standing here just by looking at them. There was a boy with unruly and spiky brown hair with red fang tattoos on his cheeks (could he be a gang member of some kind?), there was a small girl in a big jacket with ivory- blue hair and white eyes, next to her stood a boy with long brown hair and the same white eyes, and a girl with pink hair? I don't have anything against dying your hair, individuality and all, but seriously pink hair? Who dye's their hair pink, that just calling for punishment, that or she's a huge attention seeker…

"Welcome to Konoha Academy! We are most pleased that you could join us!" the voice brought my attention to the front of the crowed. The speaker was a woman in a green coat and platinum blonde hair in two piggy tails down her back and ridiculously big boobs, come on they had to be fake right? Though she did look oddly familiar.

"I'm Tsunade the head of this school" why do I get this feeling of daja' vu? Wait…that's it! She's the woman from the hospital of course!

"Know there's a little bit of explaining to do, this school isn't any normal school and not anyone can get in you were the chosen few who stood out amongst so many others"

"But how, we didn't know anything about this place so why the hell did we get accepted? We didn't even Apply!" the pink haired girl interrupted Miss Tsunade's speech, but she did have a good Question.

Tsunade nodded at her, "yes I'm getting to that, Anyway, you will have to keep an open mind and be willing to accept anything" some of the kids where throwing worried glances around at each other, I felt Naruto push a little closer to me, even Sasuke looked just a little worried.

"This is a spy and infiltration school, where you will learn all the necessary skills needed; when you graduate you will have a job instantly and will work for us until we find it fit for you to retire"

Seriously… Someone's going to jump out and say, man we got them good this time look at their faces, that was priceless… wait for it….wait for it…Nothing.

That's when the boy with the red tattoos started laughing, "That was a good one, haven't heard that one before. Do you always make stuff like this up, stuff like that only ever happens in the movies" Tsunade looked like she was ready to throw something at him. "Mr Inuzuka stop your laughing this is serious" she didn't look impressed, not only did the boy stop laughing the people murmuring throughout the crowed stopped and turned their full attention to the head mistress.

"Know this will be explained to you, it's quite a story so if you like, please take a seat on the ground" she gave us a small smile. Some of the boys just fell right where they were standing, others more gracefully sat down, the girl with long platinum blonde hair was complaining about dirt to the pink haired girl. Shikamaru laid on the ground in front of me, using his elbows to prop himself up. Naruto sat cross legged at my feet grinning up at me, "you gonna sit Arashi?"

"What scared of a little dirt?" really Sasuke you think I'm that kind of girl? He was sitting on the other side of me, head propped up by his hands that rested on his knees. And he just happen to be sitting next to a patch of dirt. A fort to keep the smile off my face as I sat down kicking up as much dust as I could to send his way. Sasuke and a few of the others erupted into coughing fits. "Sorry!" I said to the others who where effected by the dust, sincerely I was.

"Thanks" Sasuke managed to get out through coughs

A smile broke my face, "Any time duck-butt" as I steeled down between him and Naruto.

Tsunade cleared he throat for our attention, once she was certain everyone's attention was on her she started her story, "Years ago the government decided that they needed, no that they wanted an organisation that would allow them to infiltrate organisations that may course harm to the general public along with other things. This school trains you in anything you might need to do your job properly" her voice was firm, leaving no space for arguments, "some of you are here because you're the smartest in your class, some of you are here because you're the most sporty, others for their sheer determination and some for the pure reason that their families are rich. Not all of you will graduate, not all of you will stay to graduation many of you will leave with a couple of months, but that's to be expected. Very few people off this island know about this place, it's expected that you had no idea what or where this place was, any questions?"

"It still doesn't explain why our parents where happy to send their kids off to a school that they knew nothing about, that they didn't even apply their kids to" Pinkie asked once again, this girl is just brimming with questions isn't she?

"There was a special powder with in the envelope that made them trust us enough to send you here, anyone else?"

"Are there other academy's like this one?" red fang tattoos kid asked

"Yes there is, Konoha is one of the five main academies throughout the world. There are smaller ones as well though, is that it?"

"What about the wired computer chip things?" I asked, A chorus of murmuring joined my question.

"Ah yes, the wired computer chip things. They would be electronic dog tags if you will; they hold all the information about you, who you are, where you came from every detail about your life right up until the breath you just took. They will also hold mission data, when you reach the ability to go on missions."

"But it can only be accessed here right?" Shikamaru was sitting upright know looking interested.

"Yes and No, there are places set around the school that the dogs tags can be accessed on, But at the beginning of a mission you will be issued with a phone that you can also access your tag. Only you or the people high up the ladder can access your tag. Your tag has to be updated at least once a month. Once your tags have been up dated they must be kept on you at all times, so it is very important that you never miss the times that are allocated for the upgrading of you chips... Know is that all the questions?"

"Yeah hey, what's with the school it looks like a kidi school, I thought this was an academy meaning lots of students, dorm rooms etcetera, etcetera" the platinum blonde complaining about the dirt earlier asked.

I cast glances around the crowed, tacking notice of the people in uniforms around the group, all standing looking or trying to look interested in the new group of would be students and than there was kakashi leaning against the lonesome tree, looking much at ease with a book held out in front of him. I squinted at the title ichich paradise? Of course, stupid males.

"know if I could please have your attention" I turned back to the blonde at the front of the group, "everyone look into this nice silver stick I have here. Everyone looking? Good" –Flash- "Know would you kindly look to your right" the only thing to my right is that overly large oval that really shouldn't be so big but when I turned the image in front of me shifted, like a mirage, fuzzy at first but soon it took shape, and soon we were standing in the shadow of a very, very big building.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy!" The academy had been there the whole time...No wonder I didn't want to walk through the oval but around it, I would have walked straight into a brick wall, but how'd they do that i mean that highly impossible. You cannot just hide a massive building like that...you just can't...Right?

"before you think of going anywhere lets go through introductions, Stand up as I call your name, i'm just going to call out your first name is that okay?; right well start with the new transfer students, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari" three of the student in the crowd stood up. Their backs where to me so I couldn't see their faces but they made an impression never the less, One was wearing a black jumpsuit thing with a hood that made him look like a cat I think maybe he was male. The other was taller than him and defiantly female; she had sand blonde hair in four spiky ponytails and her stance screamed attitude. The other one that stood up was a red head shorter than the other two, if I could just see his face...

"Moving on, Shino" a boy in a long coat with a high collar that covered his moth stood up.

"Kiba" the boy with the spiky hair and the red fang tattoos stood up.

"Saki" a small shy girl with short brown hair stood up.

"Rock Lee" who would name there kid rock lee? Did they hate him? "Let your youthfulness flow!" everyone snapped their head around to look at the boy with a bowl cut and wearing a green jumpsuit, yep his parents hated him.

"Tenten" A slight girl with twin buns on top of her head stood up.

"Ino" platinum blonde stood.

"Sakura" pinkie stood up next to her friend.

"Sanji" a blonde haired boy stood up.

"Hai" a darked haired boy stood up next to Sanji.

"Choji" a big boy, and i mean a big boy, with his hand in a packet of chips stood up.

"Know not that any of you are less important but it's nice to know who these people are, Shikamaru Nara, considered the smartest kid in Canada"

"You're Canadian?" Shikamaru didn't even glance at me just stood up next to Choji.

"Hinata Hyuga daughter to the chair person of Hyuga industries" a small shy girl, engulfed in a big jacket, was it really that could?, stood up. She looked worriedly around the group who were talking amounts themselves. Her eyes met mine and I was shocked for a moment, her eyes where a dull gray colour almost white and her hair was a purple blue, I gave her a small smile which had her shrinking away.

"Neji Hyuga, Hinata cousin"

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of the creator of Uzumaki and co." Naruto moved beside me and stood up, giving the people around us a sheepish look.

"Sasuke Uchiha, son of the head of Uchiha Inc." I couldn't fight the smile off my face, why didn't this click earlier.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke sneered from above me, probably thinking that he was going to be the stare here.

"Oh I'm just thinking of what I'm going to say to my father when he asks how my first day went."

"Arashi Emilia Rose" she even put my middle name in, how nice. I really didn't' want people to know who I was but some things you just can't avoid "daughter of the man who owns half the world, most of you know it as Rose Animated" Silence, every pair of eyes was on me.

"Hey dad guess what, I'm friends with the children greatest rivals." I turned a fake smile on the four staring at me, shocked looks on their faces even more so than the rest of the group, "he'll be so proud of me"

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Right well I'm going to leave the rest to Anko" with that she took her leave, being trailed by a brunette holding a piglet in her arms.

"All right maggots!" Her voice echoed around the know small space. A tall, dark purple haired woman in a long coat and a mesh shirt stomped to the front of the group. "I'm going to lay down some rules! You have the normal school rule you should know them by know. I'm talking about the dorm rooms. Male and female dorms are on the opposite side of the school to each other. The opposite sex is allowed in the other dorms commons whenever , though persons of opposite sex must be out of personal rooms by 9 p.m. Most of you maggots will be sharing rooms- there were a couple of groans- you will each get a key with a number. Know I'll call you in pairs, they will be the person you are rooming with for the rest of your duration at konoha academy so I suggest you get along there will be NO room changes. When your name is called make you way with your partner over to Kakashi. Give them a wave you perve, very good, he will give you your key, and then you are to split up into two groups, male and female.

Anko called out names, two at a time. Slowly the crowed dwindled until I was the only one still standing there. Was I going to get a room with somebody that already goes here?

"Arashi!" I blinked up at the stage to find Anko leaning over in a very intimidating way, "move!" I nodded and walked over to Kakashi, who handed me a key with the number 50 on it.

"Who am I with?" I asked the silver haired man.

"Nobody," he winked.

"What do you mean? I have a room all to myself, but I was told that I was to share a room"

He shook his head, "as soon as your parents found out they flew here paid a heap of money to bribe Tsunade and then added another section to the girls tower and built your room and fully furnished it, it's something else entirely" I forced myself not to roll my eyes, of course they had known prior to having told me. "oh and then they refurnished the girls common rooms and had new floors put in the kitchen as well as cupboards and a new fridge. They also recarpeted the hallways." I ground, really did my parents want me to live a horrible life?

I walked over to the group of females, where I had no friends. It's exactly the same as the other school I went to, know they know who I am, the daughter of the richest man in the world, they'll either take me for a snob and avoid me or just plain snob me like the platinum blonde who was talking in hushed tones to the pink haired girl was doing right know.

I could feel there stares as I walked over to them and stood at the edge of the group next to the petit Hyuga. She wasn't talking to anyone, just standing looking nervous. Maybe I should talk to her…No, she probably won't want to talk to me because of our fathers. I sigh, did that stupid teacher have to tell them who I was, and couldn't she just let them wonder who I am? Naruto and Sasuke probably don't want to talk to me either, hell probably even Shikamaru, they were my only friends and know their gone all because I share the name rose. Though I guess they would have found out eventually, some things just can't be avoided.

"h-hi you're A-A-Arashi Rose right?" I turned to meet the pale eyes of the hyuga girl. Hinata promptly dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Yes that's right and your Hinata Hyuga. It's very nice to meet you" I remember my mother drilling courtesies into me at a young age, _"know Arashi remember when you meet a patrician you always tell them it is a pleasure to meet them. Even if you don't like them. You must always keep face, for your fathers sake and your own in time." _he voice faded from my head.

"y-yes l-like-wise" I couldn't help but smile at her stutter, for one from such a noble birth you would think that she would be a well-spoken lady, which everyone would have fought to befriend.

"Hinata?" she looked up

"Y-yes?"

"Even though our fathers aren't the closest of people and they more than likely despise each other, and I'm in for a world of pain, do you, um, well do you want to be friends?"

_Arashi, Naruto has made you an idiot. Do you really think people want to be your friend, nobody ever has. She knows who you are all hope you had is lost._ A small voice in the back of my head mocked me.

Hinata started at my with wide eyes and a small blush on her cheeks, "Oh, Y-Yes A-Arashi I would love to be your F-Friend!" she gave me a small sweet smile that seemed to transform her face.

"Okay girls could I please have your attention!" I turned from Hinata to the front of the ground where the masculine voice had come from. "I'll show you around the school and to your dorm rooms" he informed us

"Kotetsu?" his eyes sort me out, he found me and his face instantly reddened under his bandage. "why the hell do they give us a make to show us around instead of a female, hell even the woman yelling at us from the stage... but why you?" he paused and blinked sheepishly, like he was trying to come up with a good excuse to tell me. Pinkie's blonde haired friend snorted, "hey sakura the teachers here are rather hot don't you think. He can show us around all he likes"

I ignored the blonde "Are all the teachers in the school perverts like Kakashi?"

"Ow, Arashi that was cold" I spun on my heel and came face to face with Kakashi; I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why don't you give the guy a break?" he asked, looking down at me, which instantly had me on a defensive.

"I was just asking a question, _Kakashi_" I spat his name.

"You could have been nicer about it" he frowned at me.

"Do you think he deserves me to be nice to him? Considering the fact of…" I trailed off

Kakashi looked away from me; taken back, "look I'm sorry and so is Kotetsu, god knows he feels real bad about it, it was just an honest mistake" he gave me the sincerest look he could with the one eye he had visible

"Do you promise not to mention it _ever _and I won't hold you guys responsible, deal?" i held out my hand

He nodded, "deal" he grasped my hand.

"Kotetsu that go's for you as well" the man looked at us in awe with a small smile on his face. "Thankyou" he bowed his head.

I looked back to Hinata who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" the frozen group of girl, they all moved at once, throwing questions and theories around like it was a tennis match.

Kotetsu leaded us around the school, in all its gothic glory, showing us the classroom, the cafeteria, the gym and all the different things that one is shown on orientation, Rattling off relevant information that I wasn't paying any attention too.

"All right where here, All your bags should already be in your relevant rooms" the girl filed through the double doors into what must be the common room. It's large enough to hold four times the number of the girls standing here. Plasma TV's scatter the walls; One was hooked up to a PS3, another to and X-Box 360, another to a WII and another to a Blue-ray DVD player. Comfortable looking, red couches and love seats faced the TV's. Off to the right was a corridor and to the left was what looked like the kitchen. The benches where white marble and the cupboards where white ash wood. Making the place look unnecessarily clean, like a hospital. The dishwasher blended in and so did the fridge. Ino went through opening and closing the cupboards, revealing the place was well stocked with everything we could need. Everyone was murmuring happily to each other.

"Wow they really do go all out" Hinata nodded in agreement to the blonde haired girl. If only they knew what my parents had done.

Kotetsu coughed discreetly, the way one coughs to get your attention, "the cupboards and fridge are always full, you can have your meals here or down in the cafeteria- he pointed to the corridor the headed away and up- the dorm rooms are down that corridor there. They go up another four, Ah, five flights. The numbers are on the doors, when you find the number that matches your key, well that rooms yours. All your belongings have already been moved in. The other students will be arriving latter tonight and will start tomorrow. Timetables will be handed out tonight" with that he turned on his heel and left the bunch of wide-eyed girls staring after him.

Pig-girl turned to her pink haired, "let's go!" she shot the group a wicked smile and disappeared down the corridor. The girls pair off, having followed the blondes lead.

"I guess that's our cue" Hinata and I followed the group up the corridor, just a little more slowly.

Each floor had its own common room, almost identical to the one down stairs just only on a smaller scale. The doors all looked the same, dark wood with little golden numbers. The carpeted was a lush black colour with flecks of read through it. Hinata was on the fourth floor, room number 49. She gave me a small smile before she disappeared into her room. I felt myself sigh and made my way to the stairs, they seemed smaller and more elegant. Dark wood that spiralled around. The top of the stairs revealed that room number 50, was the only room on this floor. The stairs opened up into a small carpeted area, with only a small black love seat pushed up against the left wall. I fished the key from my pocket and slipped the small brass thing into the door, turning it until it clicked.

I pushed the door open and stop dead, eyes taking in the view. What was on the other side of the door wasn't what I had expected, i wasn't expecting dull dorm room with uncomfortable furniture and faded carpet but only my parents would think to go this over bored. The room screamed money! And a hell of a lot of it.

The carpet was thick, plush and black with flack of red, much like the other carpet; the small window opposite the door was caressed with heavey dark crimson drapes. The room was big enough to house the King sized four-poster bed, with ample space for a large dark oak desk, at its base sat an over large box and from the look of it, it held a 3D TV. Opposite the bed, between the two-mystery doors, was a heavy dark oak bookshelf that my parents had thoughtfully brought. The head bored of the bed was hand carved, dark oak; the centre was a big weeping willow with sparrows flying around the edges. Thine dark crimson silk curtains were tied to the posts, revealing thick black and red bed overstuffed with pillows. My suitcases and boxes sat at the foot on the floor. The light had little crystals handling from it, which cast little rainbows on the cream walls. Next to the light switch on the wall was the button for air conditioning, which was those one they have in the roof. Off to the right was the mystery doors. I slipped my shoes off and shut the door behind me leaning against it. Did I want to venture past the two closed doors?

"come on Arashi you may as well get this over and done with" I heaved myself off the door, moving sluggishly to the closest of the two mystery doors. Grasping the cold iron handle, I pushed the door open, instantly the light switched on, fantastic, sensor lights. The bright florescent lights danced across the built in draws that went on and on. I walked in, the walk-in must be close to the size of my own at home. In the back was where all the hanging stuff would go, which was already half full of my mothers favourite brands, all of them being expensive, brand new and appropriate for a young lady of my _stature._

Slowly I walked out of the wardrobe and closed the door softly behind me. I took a deep breath and opened the other door. It swung open to reveal a bathroom. It was all white tiles outlined in black and dark red, with fancy heating lights a ridiculously big tub. The tub was to the right of the door, on closer inspection it was a spa bath. It was considerably deep, to sit in it you would only just be able to see over the top and it was longer than necessary to lay down flat in as well as being wide enough to fit two grown man lying shoulder to shoulder. The shower was at the foot of the spa bath, it had an elegant showerhead with dark red trimming, and the door was foggy glass, which would conceal the person inside. Along the other wall was the banister. The basin sat in the middle while the bench spread along the wall, well what should have been the wall, which was, now donned with a mirror. I did not bother looking through the cupboards; they would be full of everything I would need. I pulled the door close and sunk to the floor, putting my head between my knees.

A knock at the door made me look up from my fatal position. I stood up on unsteady feet and walked to the door. Opening it no more than a creak and standing in the way, so no one would be able to see in.

"Yes?"

Blonde hair bounced in front of me, "we just wanted to make you were settling in" blue eyes met mine, "and lend a hand to help you unpack" a bright smile lit up his face.

"We?...And shouldn't you be doing your own unpacking Naruto?" I asked.

"Pst, please. Sasuke here had OCD and everything's done already...Come on let us in, we want to see your room!" he exclaimed before trying to see around me.

"No you don't" i told him.

"Oh please, the girl's common rooms ar much nicer than the boys! We only have the dull faded carpet and worn out couches. Come on let us see your room. Ow!" he dropped clutching his head. Black hair too the place of blonde

"What was that for, teme?" Naruto yelled

"Your being a moron" his look could have withered any normal person.

I blink at the two boys, "how'd you know where I was?"

"We followed the cookie crumbs...Ow!"

"Tsk, moron. Naruto here sweet-talked the Hyuga girl into spilling your room number. Now you know it's bad manners to let guest stand here for too long"

"Who said you were a guest, maybe an unwanted one" I spat at him

"Arashi...You don't want us here?" Naruto's look melted my heart

"What never had a boy in your room before?" Sasuke's voice was mocking.

I could feel the beginning of a blush starting to rise on my face, "No, What, yes, um- I sigh, my gaze dropping from their faces- Please don't judge okay"

"What! Arashi what could you have that we could possibly judge you over?"

"This" I stepped away from the door letting it swing open. The looks on their faces must have mimicked mine when I had first walked in, first shock then disbelief.

"Get in and close the door before someone gets curious and wants to have a look. They already despise me already and stop gorking, it's rude," I growled at them

Sasuke snapped out of his daze first and not to gently pushed Naruto through the door and closed it behind them.

"Um, yeah, I bet your rooms are nothing like this – my voice dropped- I just wanted a normal room" I fiddled with the silk curtain while they inspected the room

"It's big" Naruto said blinking

"Nice one dope, point out the obvious"

"It's too big, it reminds me of home. The stupid attention seeking idiots went and did it up, the entire girls dorm, to add to the many things they do to make me life miserable" I wasn't looking at them anymore

"Isn't it nice to have parents like yours, willing to do a whole room for you...oh and the rest of the dorm as well" Naruto in all his innocence

I shook my head looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes, "I guess it would be nice if they were doing it out of love, but they're not. It is horrible! My father just doesn't want to be shown up. He probably don't even give a shit if I'm comfortable or not" I turn from them, watching my fingers as they slid over the silk. "He just likes showing everyone he has money. He probably knows that you guys and the Hyuga's are here as well and he decided he was going to show off. Like always" tears began to sting my eyes, "All I ever wanted was to have a normal life and a normal family who loves me. Is that really too hard to ask?" Arms went around me just as the tears spilt over and I fell. Strong arms gently lowered me to the ground, never letting me go. I sobbed into soft fabric, "They never really paid much attention to me not anymore. Both of them ever since my sister died, they've just thrown money in my face and told me to amuse myself, but really money just makes people hate you or just false friendship. So please don't tell anyone about my room, everyone will just hate me even more." I clung desperately to the warm arms that held me. Crying for the first time in a long time, _Young ladies do not cry_, I had learnt that at a young age, she had smacked it out of me.

"It's alright you can cry as long as you like" it was Naruto's voice, but it hadn't come from the boy that I was clinging to for dear life.

When I looked up it wasn't Naruto's bright blue eyes but Sasuke dark red-rimmed ones. Naruto sat next to us, legs crossed. He gave me a small smile and opened his arm to me; I smiled and fell from one pair of arms to another.

"Hey Arashi is that a TV over in the corner?" Iw3m,k looked up at the blonde and nodded

His face broke into a broad smile, "hey Sasuke lets help her set it up!" Naruto let me go and bounded to his feet running over to the TV box.

"Dope put it down before you break something" Sasuke got up and followed his friend.

"Hey Arashi look, there's a wall mount!" honestly the blonde could get excited over the smallest of things. Witch made me smile. Naruto and Sasuke both saw it but made no comment.

"Where going to need a drill, -he turned to Naruto- Naruto go find us a drill," Sasuke ordered

"Gee and Kakashi was getting up me for not being nice" Sasuke didn't hear me, and if he did he ignored it.

"Aw but I want to help Arashi unpack!" Naruto wined, waving around the wall mount.

"Moron, just go!" Sasuke snapped. The look Sasuke was giving Naruto would have had any normal person hiding in a corner but not the thick headed, bubbly Naruto in his bright orange shirt and blonde hair; he just started right on back.

"Hey Naruto" Trying to preserve the life of my new friend. He stopped glaring at Sasuke to look at me with a giant grin.

"Yessum"

"You know I drill would be rather handy..." before I could even finish the sentence, the blonde was gone, slamming the door behind him.

I turned to Sasuke, all brooding with his hands in his pockets looking out the window.

"So what do we do know?" I ask

"Well we may as well get you unpacked" I felt my face redden at the image of Sasuke unpacking my underwear, the laced ones that my mother undoubtedly had snuck into my bags...

"...the hell you have in here?" his outburst brought me back into the world of reality.

"Um that would be the suit case that has all my book in it" me cheeks getting even warmer, books were my only source of comfort but I guess the Uchiha wouldn't know about that, he probably has girls falling for him everywhere.

"_All _your books?" He asked

"Ah no, there's some more in the boxes but I left the majority at home, Careful my PS3 is in that box!" Sasuke looked up and stated at me.

"You can unpack the books and the games into the book shelf there. Put them in however you want just make sure all the series go together," I grabbed the two suitcases that held my clothes and left Sasuke to it.

The Minutes seemed to drag by. I occupied my time by folding and unfolding the clothes before I had enough and rejoined Sasuke.

The bookcase sat rows and rows of books, the last row held all my PS3 games and from the look of it he had put it in alphabetical order of the Authors last name.

"Hey Sasuke..." my eyes found the wet patch on his shoulder

"Hm"

"Thank-"

"I'm back!" Naruto burst through the door waving a cordless drill above his head. I winced as the door hit the wall with a loud bang.

"It's about time dope" Sasuke snatched the drill from Naruto and started snapping orders. Naruto jumped to help him, why I would never know, it wasn't as if Sasuke was asking nicely or anything. I shook my head and joined the boys.

"There all done!" the tree of us stood back admiring our work. It took us an hour to mount the TV and plug it in to all the necessary things.

"It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed

"Just like everything else in this room" I mumbled darkly

"Movie!" Naruto ran to the bookshelf that not only held games and book now but a heap of DVDs that had been with the TV.

There was a knock at the door, I left the two boys arguing over what movie they were going to watch and opened the door, blocking the view off with my body the same as I had done before.

"Miss Rose got something to hide?" The man at the door asked me

"What no. Well I guess you know about the room" I let the door swing open, "wait your the guy from the gate, Kotetsu's friend"

He nodded, "you're a bright girl. Anyway I have your time tables; I guess I can give you Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's as well" I looked back over my shoulder at the boy who were still arguing.

"yeah I guess you should"


End file.
